Rabbitleap (SkC)
|pastaffie=''None'' |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Rabbitkit Rabbitpaw Rabbitleap |familyt=Father: Mother: Brothers: Sister: |familyl=Waspwhisker Fallowfern Creekfeather, Nettlesplash Plumwillow |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=''Unknown'' |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, ''The Rescue |deadbooks=''None''}} Rabbitleap is a brown tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :Rabbitkit is born to Fallowfern and Waspwhisker. He and his siblings, Creekkit, Plumkit, and Nettlekit are roughhousing with each other trying to show off all the moves they know, demanding to become warriors. After Nettlekit falls in the river, they are scolded for not being careful enough, but Billystorm is blamed the most for teaching the kits battle moves. Leafstar defends Billystorm, saying that kits play all the time, and most of the time, they don't watch where they put their paws. Leafstar tells them they can still do the battle moves as long as their mother, Fallowfern approves. :Later, after Stick, Cora, Coal, and Shorty arrive in the Clan, they are invited to join the training session that is about to begin. Rabbitkit and his littermates want to join in, but Fallowfern refuses. This upsets the kits, and Fallowfern agrees to let the kits have their own little practice by the pool, as long as they don't fall in. :When Billystorm decides to show his apprentice, Snookpaw, some fighting moves, providing he goes back to his Twoleg, Fallowfern's kits disagree, asking him to teach them instead. Billystorm and Leafstar offer to watch the kits so that Fallowfern can have some rest. The two lead the kits to the training area, and teach them to climb trees. Leafstar commands Rabbitkit to climb up to the first branch of a tree. When he finishes scrambling up the tree, he boasts in excitement. His sister, Plumkit, went ahead and climbed up the tree nearly all the way. Leafstar quickly gets her down soon, however. After they finish practicing on the tree, Rabbitkit and his littermates pretend that Leafstar and Billystorm are enemies. The kits return to their nests after sharing a blackbird that Billystorm caught. :It is noted that Rabbitkit has pains in his stomach, so Frecklepaw and Echosong went off to fetch herbs for him. :Rabbitkit and his littermates once again play pretend, saying the plotline is them having to scare off a huge Twoleg, or else the Twoleg will attack the camp. Plumkit and Rabbitkit both want to be Sharpclaw, and Rabbitkit says that Plumkit cannot be Sharpclaw, anyways, because she's a she-kit. When Nettlekit wants to pretend to be Billystorm, Rabbitkit, Plumkit, and Creekkit disagree, saying that he's a kittypet. Nettlekit later gives in, deciding to be Sparrowpelt. :When Echosong talks to Leafstar about having Frecklepaw for her apprentice, Leafstar once again disagrees. In a suggestion, she offered one of Fallowfern's kits. However, all the kits mew in protest. Rabbitkit says that he thinks being a Medicine Cat is boring. :Later on, when the Clan cats hear a mysterious noise, presumably a Twoleg, Rabbitkit and Plumkit claim that the horrible old Twoleg is coming to get them. Clovertail says it's nonsense, telling the kits to stop trying to frighten every cat, and if it was a Twoleg, it'd be a young one. The Clan decides to investigate, and leaves Clovertail and Fallowfern to take care of the kits. Soon after they investigate briefly, Plumkit pretends to be an injured Twoleg, wailing for help. Rabbitkit joins in with the pretend game in a playful manner. :Fallowfern's kits manage to get up on the Rockpile. With Plumkit pretending to be leader, she names all her littermates to warriors. When Nettlekit refuses to accept the name, and he snarls, saying that he wants to live with Twolegs so he won't have to hunt for his food, nor sleep on mold with Plumkit's paws in his mouth. Leafstar says that if they don't want to become apprentices, that's fine, listing out all the things they wouldn't be able to do. Rabbitkit steps in, protesting, saying it was just a game. When Leafstar turns her back, Rabbitkit boasts that he'll be the best at hunting, followed quickly by Plumkit's disagreement. :In the manga at the end of the book, Rabbitpaw is on his assignment to catch a bird, but instead, he brings down a plump squirrel. When he is told that the assignment was to catch a bird by climbing a tree, he objects that feeding the Clan is more important and a fat squirrel would feed more mouths rather than a bird. Billystorm points out that climbing trees is a very important part of being in SkyClan, and Leafstar asks why he wouldn't climb the trees. Rabbitpaw then admits that, though he wants to be able to, when he gets on a branch, he doesn't know where to put his paws, and he gets scared. He asks Leafstar if he'll ever be a warrior, and Leafstar simply replies that she doesn't know, and that climbing trees is a ''very important part of the warrior assessment. Then Harveymoon and Macgyver come, and tell them about the dogs. :At night, after Leafstar rounds up the patrol, Rabbitpaw begs Leafstar to take him with them. Leafstar uncertainly agrees and tells him to keep close to her. Rabbitpaw stays with Leafstar as they search for the dogs. A kittypet tells them where they should find them. Leafstar then splits the team into two. Rabbitpaw stays with Leafstar with Sharpclaw's order while the rest go to the Twoleg nest. Rabbitpaw asks if Sharpclaw is punishing him for not being able to climb trees, and she reminds him that she had told him to stay close, but is cut off by the dogs' barking. Leafstar and Rabbitpaw hear the dogs getting closer and run into a dead end. Leafstar spots the kittypet from before, and hisses that it had lied to the patrol. The kittypet snarls that the cats of Twolegplace don't need intruders meddling in their lives. Rabbitpaw looks for a way out, and points out that they could hide in the silver, shi In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc ''The Rescue :Rabbitleap is seen with Birdpaw, Honeypaw, and Sandypaw. He appears to be giving them a lesson on jumping, and asks if they are paying attention and the apprentices reply with a yes. He then gives a sample jump and says they'll be surprised by how high they can jump with practice. Lichenfur is watching and seems to dislike the idea. Waspwhisker retorts that there's no need to be rude, as his son's skill is something to be proud of. The three apprentices are eager to start jumping and all jump on top of a rock. Clovertail arrives and tells them to be careful, and Birdpaw replies that they're being careful. However, the moment she says that, she falls off and wounds her eye, and Clovertail rushes over to see if shes okay. Waspwhisker then scolds Rabbitleap for not realizing how young they are, and how much he pushes them towards disaster and Rabbitleap then feels guilty and apologizes. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Waspwhisker: Mother: :Fallowfern: Brothers: :Creekfeather: :Nettlesplash: Sister: :Plumwillow: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Males